The present invention pertains to cat litter boxes and more particularly pertains to a portable cat litter box.
Cat litter boxes are used as a depository for cat excrement. They are generally composed of a vessel. The vessel generally contains cat litter, a mixture of fluid absorbent material namely clay chips and sometimes a deodorizing material. When a cat uses a litter box, the cat generally stands on the cat litter, relieves himself, and by using his paws scrapes cat litter over his feces in an attempt to bury it; sometimes he is successful, other times not. Most of the vessels currently in production have a number of deficiencies. Because some cats are very modest and do not like anyone observing them in the act of using their litter box, some litter boxes have walls and a top, thereby forming a complete enclosure. The enclosure helps contain the mess and hides the unpleasant sight of a cat litter box.
Cat litter boxes may be offensive to some people who do not like cats or claim to be allergic to cats. Many of their unpleasant reactions arise from the mere sight of a cat litter box at close quarters even though the box may be empty or free of odors. These people's reactions may manifest in disapproving stares or verbal tirades directed toward the cat owner causing him/her greater embarrassment over what he/she already endures in carrying the litter box in public.
The cat owner who is not dissuaded by such unkindly treatment from others and is still hopeful of traveling with his animal will encounter many other problems. The conventional portable litter box is quickly identified as such when boarding public conveyances. Boarding these conveyances may be inconvenienced and even precluded once a litter box is observed as part of a person's luggage. Assuming no problem develops, the cat owner may still be critically scrutinized much to his discomfort and embarrassment.
Because cats do not bark, bite, present a ferocious appearance, or need to be led around the premises of a hotel or motel to deposit their feces, many hotels and motels permit cats to accompany their guests. Even so, the most pleasant hotel and motel staff may express concern when they observe a person walking through the lobby or onto the elevator with a very obvious cat litter box as part of his luggage--especially if the bell person has to carry it.
Another problem with traveling with a cat is the fact that portable litter boxes occupy a lot of space. Conventional portable litter boxes are large and bulky and are not practical in an automobile setting. It is difficult to locate amidst luggage in such a place where it can be stabilized and easily attended. The conventional litter boxes are always vented into the confines of the car and if the cat uses it while the car is in motion, the owner must stop immediately and clean out the litter box or withstand the build up of obnoxious odors. Litter box clean up is not only a problem in a cluttered car, but can be messy regardless of where the litter box is.
Cat litter may spill out of the vessel in which it is contained for many reasons, not the least of which is careless handling by the owner. The cat itself may spill litter onto the floor as it digs and scratches in the cat litter attempting to cover its waste. Some litter boxes have a one-piece molded plastic top with high sides that rest upon the lower vessel. At the joint where top and bottom units meet, litter accumulates because of the cat's activity and upon removal of the top unit for cleaning the accumulated litter spills onto the floor around the lower box. Further, whenever it becomes necessary to move the litter box for traveling or some other purpose, spillage is always possible and likewise is always undesirable.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved portable cat litter box.
It is also highly desirable for traveling with a cat to provide an improved portable cat litter box that will reduce or eliminate unpleasant odors attributable to cat litter boxes while in transport.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved portable cat litter box that is discrete in its appearance.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved portable cat litter box that is compact in size and convenient to use.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved portable cat litter box that reduces or eliminates litter spillage while being used.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved portable cat litter box that provides for a quick and easy clean up.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved portable cat litter box that can be easily carried without litter spillage or emitting unpleasant odors.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved portable cat litter box that can replace current cat litter boxes.
It is finally highly desirable to provide an improved portable cat litter box which meets all of the above desired features.